1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a docking device, and more particularly to a portable docking device capable of projecting video content.
2. Description of the Related Art
A mobile device may be connected to a larger monitor or a projector through a VGA (Video Graphics Array) cable or a HDMI (High Definition Multimedia Interface) cable, and video content of the mobile device can be displayed on the larger monitor or by the projector, such that a user of the mobile device can enjoy watching the video content on a larger screen. The mobile device may further have a RJ45 connector, and can be connected to a router by a RJ45 cable. Then, the user can connect to the Internet by the mobile device.
When the larger monitor or the projector is not available, the video content of the mobile device cannot be displayed on the larger screen. Therefore, when many viewers watch the video content displayed on the mobile device, some of the viewers may block the remaining viewers' sight.
The mobile device is miniaturized to raise portability of the mobile device, and the miniaturized mobile device can be easily carried. Therefore, standard connectors, such as the VGA connector, the HDMI connector, and the RJ45 connector, may not be connected to the miniaturized mobile device because volume of the standard connectors cannot be miniaturized.
A conventional docking station having the standard connectors is used to connect the miniaturized mobile device through a miniaturized connector. Therefore the miniaturized mobile device can be adapted to the standard connectors. For example, a micro USB port of the miniaturized mobile device can be adapted to a HDMI port by the docking station.
However, the conventional docking station can only be an adaptor to transmit data, and cannot synchronously transmit electric power. Therefore, when the conventional docking station includes units consuming electric power, such as a loudspeaker, the docking station further needs to connect to a power source by a power adaptor. When the user wants to use the docking station, the user further needs to carry the power adaptor, causing inconvenience.